Dynamic Duo
by XLazykrnboiX
Summary: 2 Kids start off on Maple Island because their parents send them there. When they come back to Victoria Island, both of the kids parents have disapeared. The Kids have a mad rush to find them....Note: There may be some romance coming in the story.


**Hey what's happening people. I'm not the best at writing so bear with me  
aight? This is only my 2nd fanfic and my other one is on a different site.  
This is gonna be a story about 2 people (I'm using myself and a friend) that  
grow up near each other and…..I won't spoil the story D.  
**

Woosh….there was a brilliant, gleaming light coming from the sky and a huge crater had formed in the middle of a field. There were 2 beginners summoned to Maple Island. Their names were Charles and Bij. They woke up confused and wondering where their parents were. They were both 10 years old and they were close friends with each other from school

Charles- I wonder where we are oO.

Bij- I'm so dizzy...I can hardly stand.

Charles- I think we're on Maple Island.  
Bij- What make you think that? I mean I don't think our parents would send us here. We both know they need permission from the government to be sent here.  
Charles- I think they would though.  
**-Flashback-  
Charles was getting ready to sleep when he heard his parents in a deep conversation. His mother was sobbing but his father had a confident voice. **

**Charles's Father- I saw the tattoo on his wrist, he deserves to go to Maple Island and train. I also heard from Bij's father that he had seen the tattoo on his son as well. They're friends and I think they will be safe and look over each other's backs. They'll learn their paths as I have done. I'm a level 91 Sniper and I understand how it is.**

**Charles's Mother- sobbing Bu..t..how will our lit..tle Charles go and  
fight? He's too little….  
Charles's Father- NO, It's settled that they will both go to Maple Island to train. Within a few days or weeks they will come back for the job advancement and there will be a ceremony. They will meet us then and make all of us proud.  
**

**Charles's father was walking towards the door and Charles hurried to his bedroom and  
acted asleep. Charles thought that he would be in trouble if he heard so  
all he did was keep his life casual and as normal as possible.  
-End Flashback-  
**So here he was. Charles told his story to Bij and all he could do was sit  
there and gape.

Charles- Well since our parents want us to train I say we train.  
Bij- Sure thing!

So they started their training. They started racing up to see who was stronger. They went to the cities and got information. Bij liked the idea of being a Thief and then being an Assassin. Charles liked the idea of being a Magician and then a Cleric. Every time they found a shroud of bluish green surrounding them they felt their power being increased. They felt a tingle on their wrist and it would state Level . They would train for hours and complete the quests of the citizens of the cities. They both got fruit knives and even though magicians aren't skilled with melee, Charles was smart, had luck, AND an incredible amount of strength. Bij was the same but instead of intelligence he had plenty of dexterity. The pair went off to Southperry and took a boat to Lith Harbor, Victoria Island, where the big boys were. The 2 of them both bought cell phones and were making a lot of friends. They took a rest from training and were at the local potion shop when Bij slammed his cup.

Bij- CHARLES LOOK AT THIS!!!!  
Charles- casually putting down drink What is it?  
Bij shoves the newspaper in Charles's face.

**4 3rd Job Advancements are Reported Missing  
(My parents) Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim, (Bij's Parents) Mr. Hadady, and Mrs. Hadady are 4 close friends that have all passed the 3rd Job Advancements have gone missing after a vacation to Aqualand. It would seem to be Planus but these 4 are plenty capable of a team and this force would seem a force 10 times stronger then Planus. We will investigate further while the police look at traces of the 4 people who are always helping to our community.  
**

Charles- WHAT?!!?!?!?  
Bij- We'd better get our job advancements. We are the appropriate levels  
right?  
Charles- Yea. Call me up and we'll meet somewhere after and train harder.  
We just have to find our parents.  
Bij- Yea. I heard Planus likes to keep prisoners but they say it's not  
Planus. Let's just hope they can stay alive until we get there.  
Charles- Yea.

So the 2 of them, boosted by the urge to find they're parents decide to go off and become stronger.

**Well that's all for now folks. Comment, review, etc. You know the jig.  
Dance while your at it D. Well thats all for now people. Hope you enjoy  
it D**.  
This is a Charles Entertainment Product. All rights reserved.


End file.
